Always
by Gemini Wonderland
Summary: I died that typical cliché death. When I wake up, I find out I get to be reborn in Reborn! As Reborn. Understand? "I'm smarter than all of you combined. Thank you very much." Goodbye peaceful life.
1. After Death

_**This is the rewrite for ****Always.**_

**This idea has been stuck in my head for a very long time so I finally decided to write it out. I know reincarnation fics have been done before but I really wanted to write this. I hope you guys like it!**

**Summary:**_** I died that typical cliché death. When I wake up I find out I get to be reborn in Reborn! As Reborn. "I'm smarter than all of you combined. Thank you very much." Goodbye peaceful life.**_

**Warnings: **_**Swearing (It's T what did you expect), FemOC!Reborn**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn©, Akira Amano does.**_

* * *

_I died. _

It's a strange way to start a story but that's what happened. There was a screech and before I knew it, a car had crashed into me. I agree it's cliché but it's definitely not unusual, considering what the streets of America are like these days.

Now when you die, everything goes black. You feel pain, it hurts. Every part of your body is throbbing. Do you know the 'light at the end of the tunnel' thing? That expression means something which makes you believe that a difficult or unpleasant situation will end. That wasn't there. I stayed in that painfully dark void.

When you're inside this empty void something there makes you want to reminisce. Your first birthday, first word, and first award you've ever gotten. These memories that you had long forgotten, come back- Attacking you at full speed.

Something clicked inside my head. I wanted to see my still living parents, but I never will. I wanted to see my mom cooking dinner again.

"_Is there anything you would like for dinner, sweetie?"_

I want to see my dad singing terribly to his favourite 80 songs.

"_I know you want to sing-along to this song too." _

I'll miss my friends too. All their procrastinating when we do our homework together.

"_Carla! Let's go to Karaoke!"_

"_No to the movies!"_

"_We should be doing homework, right Carla?"_

"_Carla Patel, we will be going shopping. We're 16 aren't we?._

"_No way, Car, we are going to a book store."_

"_What? How boring, we must go to the zoo."_

I took all those times for granted and now I've lost them all. I felt something warm on my face. It was warm. Wet. My nose was sniffling uncontrollably.

_I was crying._

"Please, I love them. Let me see them again, please." I begged repeatedly.

The void began to slowly disappear, along with the physical pain- I had long forgotten. A cold fog began to encompass me. I close my eyes afraid of the dangers that may follow.

Right after closing them, I opened them back up forcefully; Knowing I won't be able to face any dangers if I keep my eyes closed. When I opened my eyes, the fog had cleared out and I noticed I was in a line. The line had many types of people- young to old, disabled to cripple or even as healthy looking as ever. One thing that was in common with all of them was their lethargic movements. When the line moved up, they all took a few slow steps then stopped.

There were also those who couldn't move. No legs or arms or crippled so badly that movement just wasn't possible. Those people had some kind of person next to them, carrying them along- Dwarfs, garden gnomes, models, animal hybrid humans and other 'people'.

One of them came up to me. It seemed to be a dwarf, of sorts. It had a long pointy white hat and an ankle length green cloak. He had forest green eyes that seemed so big it was unnatural. He had white wings that were tainted with splashes of grey. He stopped in front of me and spoke with nonchalance, "I'm an angel, and my name is Farren."

I know it's rude to not say your name if someone says theirs but I had to question the 'angel' part of it. Curiosity killed the cat, right? I was curious but I was already dead so does that mean I won't die for being curious? "What do you mean by angel?"

"You have died." He said in monotone. Yes, physically I had died but mentally I was denying it. So hearing it made me die inside, my tears had change from subtle crying to a storm. At first I had trouble trying to believe I had died, complete denial. But, seeing this and having someone say it was so saddening. My mind tried to tell me, 'this is a dream. You just need to wake up.' But it was too late to try to convince me.

Farren pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the tears. "Would you like a family again?" He asked pulling me up, giving me a small push to move forward in line.

I thought for a while before sniffing out, "I want to live with _my _family again."

"I can't do that."

I bite my bottom lip and thought carefully, doing my best to stop more tears from falling. _I'm sure mom and dad would want me to live happily. I can fulfil that if I have a family, even if I have to start over._ "Yes, I would."

He gives a nod and handed me a wristband that said,

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn – Different – Reborn_

I couldn't quite make sense of it. So I did the only thing I could do- I asked Farren, "What does this mean?"

"You're going to be reborn into the…" He takes a glance at the wristband before continuing, "Katekyo Hitman Reborn world. This world you will be going to will not be the main universe but a different one. You will be reborn as Reborn."

I nodded my head dumbly trying to make sense of the situation. _I have died. There is nothing I can do to change it. I died. I get to be reborn into another world, It just happens to be in to the Katekyo Hitman Reborn world. Lucky for me though, it's a different world so I can mess up the plot however I want. I will also be reborn as Reborn. Wait, I'm female…? Isn't Reborn a male?_

Apparently, Farren had the skill to read minds. "You will be female when it happens."

He then leaves me with hundreds of questions. The only thing I could do was stand in line dumbfounded by what happened.

* * *

My time in the line to who-knows-where gave me enough time to get used to the fact I was dead. I wouldn't see my parents or my friends. I have to get used to it. Deal with it. Man up. Soon, my crying ceased and I just had to wait.

Hours passed by and I had finally reached the front. It wasn't really what I expected. There was a metal door with a scanner to the right of it. Above the scanner was a small sign that had, 'SCAN WRISTBAND HERE'

I put the wristband in front of the scanner. A red light flashed from it and moved up and down. A robotic voice spoke out, "Accepted." The door opened up and I walk through it.

The room surprised me. Instead of my feet meeting the floor, I was met with air. Yes, I dropped down a hole. I felt like Alice falling down the rabbit hole, down to her wonderland. I guess I'm falling down to my wonderland to but mine just has some badass mafia teens, badass mafia babies, badass mafia old men and over the top cheesy lines.

At the bottom I saw a baby. I felt myself begin to shrink when I lift up my hands to look at them. They were small and chubby. Before I knew it I fell into the baby- As awkward as that sounds…

* * *

I look around and notice I'm not really somewhere I know. The room was a dark shade of red the floor was squishy and pushed down with every step I took. I also notice Farren standing in a daze.

He notices and blinks a few times, "Hello, Carla Patel. We meet again."

"How do you know my name?" I ask already hearing the answer play out in my mind.

"I'm the angel taking care of you." _I called it!_

"Aren't I supposed to be born already?"

"No. This is the training room as we wait for you to be born."

"Training room?"

"You're going to a world with the mafia." Farren deadpanned.

"True. What am I training with and for how long?"

"Roughly 9 months, you can choose what to learn."

_I'm being reborn into the world of Reborn_ _so how about, _"A gun."

"You'll need to wait a while though, need to get permission from heaven, got to borrow a gun from hell and need to find some targets." He listed off shivering slightly when he said 'hell'.

He somehow left with a poof leaving me there to question my sanity.

Hours went by again and I started to need entertainment. Singing 'Kufufu no fu' over and over again wasn't going to keep me entertained for much longer.

Just as I was about to sing my 46th round of kufufu no fu Farren decided to come back with another poof.

He passed me a gun that was completely black and had the words, 'HELL' etched in red.

My fingers wrapped around the handle in a tight grip. The first thought that went through my mind at that time was, _so very heavy!_ As it was I could barely hold it up.

"The gun is a CZ75 1ST. Now try and shoot," He gestures to the target hanging up.

Naturally, I failed. The first hundred times was me not being able to press the trigger hard enough. The next hundred times when I did manage to press the trigger, the bullet was sent all the way to another direction. Plus with the recoil, I was sent flying across the room, right against the wall. Basically, for 20 weeks I was trying to shoot but failed.

I did smaller target practice before moving on to bigger ones- I gradually became better at using the gun but definitely not by much. I finally shot the target, but it just managed to graze the outer circle. The recoil was still really bad. I did get better at handling it. Still every time I shot I was flung back quite some distance.

That wasn't the end of my problems. Farren enjoyed shooting me. Of course, he was only toying with me. You know, he shot just beside my head and said, "opps~' or purposefully shooting down at my feet, of course missing and scaring the living daylights out of me.

When the 9 months were over I could shoot a gun fairly well- meaning I wouldn't miss every time. When I was being born I slowly faded away from the training room. I waved at Farren a yelled to him, "I hope you go to hell, Farren!"

I awoke cradled in who I could assume was my mother. She cooed a whole bunch and poked my forehead lightly. She had long, black curly hair and chestnut coloured eyes.

A man behind her- I suppose he's my father- suggests something but I couldn't understand Italian. He had narrow black eyes, that seemed to be glaring at you. Hidden in that glare was an unmistakable kindness. His hair matched his eyes- spiked up and black. He also had amazing sideburn, unfortunately not curly.

"Rinato Aloe, Mama says holding me up. _I guess that's my name now._

I giggle, well it comes out more like a gurgle and try to say, "ta- tak- gyu- tak gyu!" So it was supposed to come out as 'thank you!' but of course with undeveloped vocal chords it wasn't as easy as it should have been.

I heard a deep chuckle from papa who then says something I couldn't understand; I just kind of make random sounds of agreement. I seriously needed to learn Italian.

.

.

.

.

.

_I will always remember you._

_Always._

* * *

**So that is the rewrite of the first chapter. I know it's shorter than the first time I wrote it but I think it makes more sense. Is it better or worst then the first time I wrote it?**

**Thank you, **_**Bloodstained Fantasy **_**for sending me a helpful review, which pointed out all the flaws. Thank you everybody else who has made Always a favourite, who is following it and to all those who have reviewed.**

**Last time, I took a more humorous approach to the whole rebirth thing but this time I decided to approach it a little more seriously.**

**I hope you guys don't mind the last name I gave Reborn. **_**Bloodstained Fantasy **_**pointed out that in the manga Reborn states that 'Reborn' is an alias, so I had to give her another name.**

_**~Fun Fact~**_** Reborn uses a CZ75 1****ST**** In the anime and manga.**

**If it seems too rushed, doesn't make sense, Carla is a Mary Sue and all that, please do not hesitate to PM me or review.**

_**-Gemini Wonderland**_


	2. Hot Choco-choc

_**THANK YOU MY PRECIOUS VIEWERS!**_

**This fanfiction was surprisingly successful. Thanks to the many people who favourite, alerted and reviewed '**_**Always'**_**.**

**Hopefully this doesn't bore you, because the life of a baby will TOTALLY fun, please notice the sarcasm.**

**If you asked any questions I have given you a response in the end note.**

**Summary: I died that typical cliché death. When I wake up, I find out I get to be reborn in Reborn! As Reborn. Understand? "I'm smarter than all of you combined. Thank you very much." Goodbye peaceful life.**

**Warnings: Swearing (It's T what did you expect? Rainbows and unicorns), FemOC!Reborn (I don't think that exists, whatever.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn©, Akira Amano is the only one here with enough skills to do that.**

* * *

_**QUOTE OF THE DAY**_

**"The real me is super cool****!" ****-Reborn, Katekyo Hitman Reborn (I had the urge to put this in.)**

* * *

_**REVIEWER SPOTLIGHT!**_

**Congratulations! Another for the reborn in Reborn! group! You have been reborn in Reborn! as Reborn! WHEEEEEEEEEEEE! ****-StellaAniFan**

* * *

It had been five months since I was reborn. In this time I managed to get over the fact I had to be breast fed and more importantly, enough time to gather a fair amount of information. Okay, maybe not so much in the information department. What little information I had found out was that my parents were connected to Vongola one way or another. Mama, Marie Aloe, was a doctor and Papa, Eliodoro Aloe, was a hitman.

Papa, although he wasn't home often, was quite caring even if he didn't show it. Mama, on the other hand showed off her love in plain daylight. As a doctor, one would assume she would be at work more often. But, she took time off work to take care of me, which in my books, is something truly heart-warming.

I slowly began to grow those amazing curly sideburns, and my hair started to grow out, though most of my hair was growing down, I had the unnatural spike or two that poked out to the sky.

The house I lived in…. Let's just say it wasn't a house. I really hadn't been given the chance to explore it too much yet but, based on what I've seen it's a mansion. Maybe in the eyes of a little baby it was pretty big but I'm sure I heard a few maids complain about the size. With the size of the house in consideration and the fact that we have who-knows-how-many maids, I figured my parents were probably very successful.

Now, I won't bother putting too much effort into explaining how my day-to-day life goes as a baby. I do all the small mundane tasks a baby should do- Cry. I know. Depressing as that sounds that was the only thing I could do. I'm hungry? Cry! Pooped in my diaper? Cry! I'm in the process of peeing in my diaper? Cry! Luckily for me I could properly sit up by three months, whatever 'properly' sitting is to you and could mock the crawl- Not sure if the latter was something to be proud of.

Moving on, Farren was a _great _friend- Note the sarcasm. As a baby I needed to sleep a lot. Every time I got to sleep, I was faced with true evil- A demon in a dwa- Angel's body. I met…

_Farren._

Why don't I give you a flash back to show you how our very first dreamland meeting went?

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_I slowly nodded off to sleep, cradled in the arms of Mama._

_Once darkness had filled the room, a strange echo-y voice spoke out, "Welcome to your dreamland." A spotlight flashed onto me and a dwarf in front. It didn't take long for me to recognise who it was._

"_Farren," I greeted, acknowledging his presence. When I said that I was shocked- I could speak without it coming out as a retarded gurgle. I lifted my hands and saw, well my hands but not those small chubby ones. They were my beautiful working 16 year old ones. I looked down towards my feet and notice that they were their old size also._

_Farren interrupted my moment of happiness, "Nice to see you too, Carla or should I say Rinato now?"_

_I turn my attention away from my body- excited as I was to have it back. "Call me what you like, I'm not sure myself anymore."_

"_Then Carla- Because even if you're reborn into someone else you will still act as yourself, Am I wrong?"_

"_Guess that's true." I accepted giving him a nod. "Now, please explain what you're doing here, as I do want some precious alone time."_

"_No need to be impatient. I'm guessing you don't know a shred of Italian." He deadpanned._

_I nodded once more, this time in disappointment and ask, "So what?"_

"_I'll be…" He hesitated slightly, trying to find the right word, "...Tutoring you, once you learn Italian we move onto Japanese."_

_I unconsciously took a few steps back and replied, "When do we start?"_

_He gave a maniacal grin and created a knife out of nowhere. "Now~" He threw the knife directly towards me, making me let out a scream of horror. But the knife goes right through me and I instantly shut up._

_My face was covered with perplexity as I gave the only logical reply to that, "What?" _

"_You're in a dreamland, everything will go right through you~" He sings, obviously enjoying my fright. As I was still in complete shock I just let out a shaky hum to tell him I was listening. "Real training starts now, say Ciao, the Italian word for hello."_

"_Chao?"_

"_You pronounced it wrong." Cue a knife being thrown at me. Add my screaming and my attempt at dodging the flying knife- failing, of course. "Scared of non-existent pain?"_

"_Yeah, yeah." I shrug off._

"_Try again~"_

"_Ch- chow?"_

"_Stuttering is a no-no and still pronounced it wrong." Once again, Farren threw some knives, me screaming, Farren commenting on the non-existent pain and restart. After several hundred rounds of this process, I finally get it right._

"_Ciao." He once again threw it, scaring the inner fangirl within me. That may sound stupid, but have you seen fangirls? They are horrifying creatures. You may hide them best you can at the very bottom of your heart but they will make their appearances. _

"_I got that right, didn't I?"_

"_Oops~ Slip of the wrist~"_

"_Slip of the wrist my ass."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Nothing…"_

"_Good~ Now say ciao again, the Italian word for bye~"_

"_Ciao?" Cue some knives. "Damn it Farren!"_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

_Good _times. Well, at least now I could understand it somewhat better. Speaking it was still quite difficult.

Now, attempting to crawl was also _very fun_. I could sit semi-properly so the next thing to do was to get onto my knees and hands. It wasn't as easy as that sounds. I jiggled about and wriggled and rolled until I actually got onto my knees. This became much easier when Mama noticed me sitting in my crib and allowed me to sit on the floor, with a heap of unnecessary toys. When I did get onto my knees and hands, the next step was to move.

Moving, was also not as easy. Just because I knew how to move in my last life didn't mean my body would listen.

_Leg – Lift up… _

_NO! Not to the side! Up I say, up!_

After relearning how to move, I could crawl! As proud as I was to be able to crawl- With the mind of a sixteen year old who could already run it's fairly embarrassing. Anyway, when I did crawl my body seemed to have listened to me a little better, making walking so much easier. That didn't mean I could walk straight away though…

It was more of a waddle. Swaying a bit over that-a-way and bouncing a bit over that-a-way. It took a few more months to be able to actually move again, naturally. Mama would often notice me practice- both crawling and walking- and run over to me. Papa, when he was home, would notice too but just smirked knowingly and left.

After learning how to semi-walk, which I had spent many months on, I was happily tottering behind Mama and time to time, Papa.

It had been 9 months and my parents thought it was high time to let me see the outside world- Though, albeit reluctantly in Mamas' case.

As I was born into a family with mafia connections, it wasn't surprising in the least that they wanted to keep me inside for a longer time. Of course, they took every precaution possible- giving me the oddest get-up. It was a blue onesie with rabbit ears poking out from the top of the hood. What made it look even more stupid was the fact I was in my ever-so-serious dads' arms, like some sort of stuffed toy.

I figured we we're probably just going for a stroll in the park or a visit to their friends' house. No. We are from the mafia, so they chose to take me to…

_Mafia Land._

I had multiple thoughts when finding out about this.

First thought: Mafia Land existed in this time?

Second thought: Yeah, losers! I'm going to mafia land! BOOM BABY!

Third thought: Can I choose my outfit?

Fourth (and final) thought: Look at my sideburns.

Okay, maybe the last two thoughts didn't have anything to do with Mafia Land but it was totally necessary.

My favourite part of the entire thing was, Papa was going! Yay! He was often on missions so it would've been nice to go with him and Mama for a change.

* * *

I was on a cruise ship. The cruise ship was really big too. I mean everything was. My crib was massive, the room I got- sharing with my parents, obviously- massive and the TV was amazingly massive!

The floor was a baby blue with the walls being a slightly darker tone. The beds were a gorgeous mahogany with pastel pink bed covers- Absolutely lovely. To think, this was only a room in the cruise ship.

Papa put his fedora on and picked me up. He started to speak, making me concentrate to understand what he was saying, "We're going to get some food." I blanch at this. I can only eat baby food at the moment, not the tastiest thing… Is that a smirk on Papas' face? I can see it!

"Don't make fun of me!" I yell out, before promptly shutting my mouth. _Shit, I said that English too! That's not what I should be thinking, I can finally talk! Yeah! So much is happening at once in such little time._

He lets surprise take over his face before instantly hiding his surprise with a smug, proud look. Why was he smug? Maybe because I lashed out at him and he got me to get angry. Why was he proud? It might be because his 9 month year old daughter said an entire sentence instead of a single word like usual.

Should I also mention my first word was tuna? It was a fabulous first word. My gorgeous Tuna Uke! I love you so. Though considering our age gap… A bit of math, take some time to work it out…

... Luce

… Arcobaleno

…

… Aria

….

… I HAVE TO WAIT ROUGHLY 50 YEARS! I WANT TO MEET MY TUNA FISH UKE! NOOOO! I WANT TO SEE HIM NOW! PLEASE! IS LEMITSU EVEN BORN! HOW 'BOUT NANA! PLEASE! WHY MUST I WAIT! NOOOO! Calm… Clam... Vongola... Italian... Pineapple… Afro... Marshmallow… Breathe in… Breathe out… In… Out… It's fine. Have some self-control. Don't let your inner fangirl-self lose control. Everything will be fine. Just be patient. We will meet him to be his tutor, if it all goes correctly. Good, Calm… I really shouldn't have tried to work that out.

Suddenly the smell of hot chocolate fills my nose, snapping me out of my thoughts. I haven't had chocolate in… 9 months! All it's been is mashed pumpkin or mashed potato or whatever else they mash up to make baby food. I look up at Papa who has me in his arms.

He gives a sigh and says, "If you say another sentence you'll get some hot chocolate. In Italian."

I replied with a hasty nod and a caveman sentence, "Me want hot choco-choc, PLEEE!"

"Properly."

I lightly cough, "I would like some hot chocolate…" I take a quick glance at the said magical goodness, "… Please."

A chuckle escaped his lips as he answers, "Okay, then."

A maid elegantly walks up to us and asks, "What would you like, sir?"

"An espresso and hot chocolate."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

So, with that she quickly left Papa and me alone. When I think about it, I don't really like espresso like the original Reborn, the original wasn't really a sweet tooth, was he? Rather, I have my hot Choco addiction, quite the sweet tooth indeed.

After a few minutes the maid returned with a tray of the said drinks. She placed the drinks down with a, "here you go, sir." and left with a, "thank you, sir."

I try to hold up the drink but with these small, flimsy nine month year old hands, I couldn't even hold it correctly. Let alone lift it up. So Papa being the mother that he was had a bottle in handy- Which I didn't question. He poured the chocolaty liquid into the teeny tiny baby bottle and handed it to me. It was much easier to hold onto.

I carefully put it up to my lips, smelling the greatness of it all. Until finally, FINALLY! I had tasted it, the beautiful taste of chocolate. YUMMY! After releasing it away from my lips I let out a refreshed, "Ahhh…"

"Happy now?"

"I will be Happy when I become a blue talking cat, that will always answer with an 'aye, sir!'" I then take a look at the outfit Mama had chosen for me. "I got the blue talking animal down."

He raises an eyebrow and questions, "What do you mean by that?"

"It's a reference to an anime called 'Fairy Tail'."

"Anime? That's Japanese isn't it? When did you watch it." He ends with an order- Not a question.

"Yes, anime is Japanese. Mama left a laptop in my room and I watched some." I half-lied because I didn't get to watch it. Either way, Mama did leave a laptop in the room once.

"I see…" Replied Papa mysteriously, taking a sip from his espresso before adding, "Want some."

I contemplated for a while before giving a nod. He puts his mug against my lips and lifts it up in an uncomfortable manner. He lets a bit fall into my mouth before moving it away. I quickly swallow it and remarked, "I don't like it. Bitter." I stick out my tongue to make my point clearer.

Papa concluded, "Just like your mother, a sweet tooth." I let a toothy, goofy cartoon character-like grin take over my face. The irony of this being a cartoon-anime thingy… I'm regressing in time. My word use is becoming more and more stupid. I suppose that's not an entirely bad thing.

The realisation block hit me, "where's Mama anyway?"

"She's taking her time picking an outfit." Then, he takes a sip out of his espresso-filled mug.

"Ah." Then, I take a sip out of my hot chocolate-filled bottle.

"I'm here~!" Then, Mama enters dramatically with a spin. She spins _lobelia_ style all the way to her seat. The maid- Let's call her… Maya- Maya promptly enters the scene like a good maid and asks for an order. "ME WANT HOT CHOCO-CHOC! PLEEE!"

Papa and I sweat drop. I think I know whose personality genes I got. Though, in the appearance category, I got Papas' for sure. Maya ignored Mamas' somewhat embarrassing outburst and went straight to work, walking off to pick up a hot chocolate.

Mama refined herself, straightening out her black curls that cascaded down her back and flowed down past her shoulders. She was wearing a simple blush pink dress, with a strap going over one shoulder. It had a bit of lace coating the skirt part of it. Her shoes were heels that matched the pink of the dress. Overall, she was beautiful.

After seeing Mamas' appearance, I decided to look at what Papa chose to wear. He had a black suit, that looked expensive- Probably was. Of course, he had a matching black fedora. It was simple but pleasing, nice.

I look at myself, blue onesie with rabbit ears sticking out from the hood. It's childish… Actually, it is comfortable, really. But it's horribly childish.

Mama looked at me and asked, "Why is she drinking something other than milk?"

"It is milk, just flavoured." I respond, giving her quite the shock.

She exaggerated, "My darling, she's growing- Talking already!"

I broke out in giggle-gurgles; I don't know what to call it anymore. Papa let a chuckle slip by and Mama was laughing out loud… Elegantly? Her stomach made a loud growl, so she called out, "Waiter, please!"

Maya instantly teleported to our sides and asks, "Yes?"

"Two spaghettis' and some mashed pumpkin."

"Okay, right away, ma'am."

And off Maya goes to get our food.

…

…

…

Did she just say mashed pumpkin? She did, didn't she? "Mama! Really, Pumpkin mash?"

"Yup." She gave a pop to the 'p'.

"It's healthy for you." Papa adds.

An announcement was suddenly made, _"We will be arriving at Mafia Land in two days, please enjoy your stay."_

Now, all that was left was to figure out what to do in those two days.

.

.

.

.

.

_I will always love my family, no matter the change._

_Always._

* * *

**Sorry if that was boring. I need to somehow get you to know a bit about her parents and of course know a bit more of her personality.**

**They will be getting to Mafia Land in the next chapter.**

**Now to answer some of your reviews!**

_**StellaAniFan**_**- I gladly accept being in the reborn into Reborn! Group!**

_**BlackShadowDark**_**- You have the same name? Cool! I didn't expect that.**

_**LadyKarma18**_**- Pairings, huh? I'm not planning on doing any form of pairing as of yet. Tuna fish and Fon will be considered. The reason I don't really want to do pairings YET is because KHR focuses more towards the bonds of friendship. So… I will choose a pair when I feel it's time but for now, not just yet. Onto your Skull idea- I can totally do that! When she meets Skull I will do one of them (or both).**

**Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed, made **_**Always**_** a favourite and alerted it, Again.**

**Question: If you could go anywhere you wanted, where would it be and why?**

_**-Gemini Wonderland**_


	3. Teleportation Skill

**Here is chapter 3!**

**At the very, very bottom I asked a question and if you could, please answer it! I'm curious…**

**Anyways, it's holidays now! YAY! *Confetti and streamers* hurray! It's only for 2 weeks but meh. I should be able to get chapters out quicker because of this.**

**I hope you guys remember Maya from the last chapter; she makes her appearance again in this chapter.**

**Summary: I died that typical cliché death. When I wake up, I find out I get to be reborn in Reborn! As Reborn. Understand? "I'm smarter than all of you combined. Thank you very much." Goodbye peaceful life.**

**Warnings: Swearing (obviously, rated T), FemOC!Reborn (Again, I highly doubt this exists)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn©, Akira Amano does. I can't even draw decent stick figures.**

_**QUOTES OF EPICNESS!**_

"**The dolphin has guts. I want him in my club!" ****-Ryohei, Katekyo Himan Reborn**

* * *

_**REVIEWER SPOTLIGHT!**_

"**NOOOOOOO don't go away Maya I want Hot Chocolate tooo!" ****-** **GreenDrkness (After reading this I wanted to drink it too!)**

"**ME DRINKING HOT CHOCO-CHOC WHILE READ CHAPTER!" ****-** **StellaAniFan (You never fail to make me smile)**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Teleportation Skill_

* * *

The first day of the cruise to Mafia Land was fairly boring. I mostly lounged around in the dining hall all day with my hot chocolate. At night, I went to sleep and was tortured- sorry, tutored in Italian by Farren, nothing new really.

But today, the second day was great! Mama let me roam around today. She, as usual, chose my outfit. It was an orange onesie of a dog. It had dog ears sticking out from the hood and an annoying tail sticking out from the back- I was _this _tempted to chop it off. But because she was letting me roam around she also gave me a small green bag. Inside, she left a map, a small 'fake' phone, a bottle of hot chocolate and some mashed potato.

Now, off on my adventure to find the world's greatest treasure- In this case, the maid Maya. I'm still not sure if her name is Maya but it's stuck now.

I think Maya is a lovely name for her. She had mayonnaise-white hair, that's long and silky. Her eyes are a pearl blue, both ending in a sharp point. The uniform she was wearing suits her very well. It was that typical maid outfit but to make it have a personal touch she had a large star clip.

So, I walked to the dining hall- my new favourite place. I called out, "MAYA!" Just like that, said maid teleported to me and asked what I'd like.

"Maya, can you teach me how you teleport around?"

"Of course I can, ma'am."

"Call me Rinato. That's my name after all."

"I understand, Mistress Rinato."

"That works I guess." She beamed a blinding smile and told me to go with her. I then question, "How about work?"

She replies without hesitation, "I'm the Aloe family's personal maid."

That would explain why she always comes to us and doesn't fix or question the fact I call her Maya. "Why don't you call Mama Mistress?"

"She hasn't asked me to call her something else, yet"

"Got it, can you really teleport?"

This time, she stops and suddenly appears behind me, "Indeed, I can."

I stood frozen in awe, with wide eyes. "So you're really going to teach me?"

She politely giggled, "I was joking. I can teach you how to move very fast, however, Mistress Rinato." I nod quickly, really hoping to be able to move like that.

As we were walking to wherever she was leading I continue to ask her questions "Can you fight?"

"I can, I work well in close combat. Sadly, I have trouble with mid-range and long-distance combat."

"Why is that?"

"To fight mid-range and long-range, you need weapons. I quite dislike weapons." She states, her tone in voice darkening slightly as she said the last sentence.

"I see…" I whispered to myself, giving a nod of my head. I didn't want to pry anymore about it, seemed personal.

She then stopped and picked me up and warned, "We are going downstairs, Mistress Rinato."

She took me down a flight of stairs, the only light source being the Christmas lights illuminating on the walls- Even though it wasn't Christmas.

Once we got to the bottom I asked, "What is this?" I scan the area. It was completely enclosed with boring grey walls. Though, unlike the stairs it had large lights on the roof. In the centre of the room were multiple tracks from one end of a wall to another. Either not many people knew this existed or didn't want to do any form of running on their vacation.

"This is one of the many exercise rooms; many tend to not use the one down here as it's enclosed and rather dull." Maya explained, placing me on the floor.

The people who were there were… well, lame. Most of them sat on the floor reading or sleeping. "What are we going to do?" I asked, looking back at Maya.

"Running, we're going to build up your stamina, mistress Rinato" She informed, moving her gaze to the track. Before I could ask anything she started to move towards the track. I quickly followed behind her. "This one," She stated, pointing to the 5th track and pulling off the bag on my back.

"Okay," I accepted, starting to run. Naturally, I couldn't. The most I could do was waddle around the place; I definitely need to work on it. I tried again and again but didn't feel any improvement. My legs begun to hurt like hell.

Behind me I heard Maya call out, "It helps to do something to distract yourself, singing might work."

I continue running- attempting running as I reply back, "right! I'll try that!"

* * *

_Real? Illusion? Deceiving pleasant feelings_

_ Using power like it's a habit_

_ I'm a top magician._

_ Fooling around freely _

_Being honest is instant death_

_ Cool down the fever, let's rampage _

_The deep crimson forest is my wonderland_

_ Hey, it's over here and there too_

_ It's full of me_

_ Come here and play, my wonderland_

_ Which one is the real one? Try to find out with your life _

_Severe? Irrational? Extreme feelings_

_ Agitate the simple senior_

_ I'm a top magician._

_ Muddle around freely _

_If you're absentminded, it will end_

_ Don't feel relieved, let's get confused _

_The sticky blood forest is my wonderland_

_ Hey, catch up with the back filled with silver knives_

_ Let's play, my wonderland_

_ The real one? Try to find out with your life _

_The deep crimson forest is my wonderland_

_ Hey, it's over here and there too_

_ It's full of me_

_ Come here and play, my wonderland_

_ Which one is the real one? Try to find out with your life _

_So, who will be the survivor?_

_-Special Illusion, by Kokuryu Sachi (AKA Fran) Anime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn_

* * *

After I finished, I noticed I had run halfway across the track, with stumbles but not as many as last time. I turned around to see Maya, she hadn't questioned the fact I sang in Japanese or the fact that it probably didn't sound Japanese. "How did I do?"

"Mistress Rinato, give up singing!" She yelled back, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"I mean running and I will never give up singing!" I shout back at her.

She changed her hands to create 'thumbs up' signs. I grin back at that but then I hear, "Now do that again until lunch, it's a few minutes away, Mistress Rinato!"

A groan escaped my lips before I start to hum the opening to 'Special Illusion', tapping my foot on the ground. I do a light stretch and sprint off.

Singing was not my forte. None the less, I continued to run, singing horribly and falling over multiple times. Guess I should add running was also not my forte.

"Will I get faster?" I complained, teleporting wasn't in my reach anytime soon.

"Yes, you will." My face lit up when I heard that. "Now continue, until lunch, remember?"

"Understood, Maya!" I started to hum the opening to it once again. Tapping my foot with the beat and bobbing my head. I stepped forward and ran off. I sing the words to the song, letting the odd sensation take over my body, keeping my mind in control.

Each and every time I ran, it became much easier with less stumbles, not by much, still it was less. It also seemed in Anime-verse it didn't matter how many times I sang my throat won't ever hurt. On that note, my singing did get better by like… 2%. It may not seem like much but its freaking skill in my eyes.

Finally Maya said it was lunch time. I pulled out the bottle of hot coco and the mashed potato. I grab a small spoon and ate it slowly. My legs hurt so much after doing that so many times.

"Why don't we go tell your father about your improvement?" She suggested, wiping the spilt potato around my mouth. I just nod my head excitedly.

After eating, Maya picked me up and carries me on her back. "Maya…" I mumbled, as I fell into a slumber.

* * *

"_Welcome to dream land" The echo-y voice announces… Again._

"_Ciao, Farren!" I called out giving him a wave._

"_You're exceptionally happy today." He scoffed._

"_I learnt the power of teleportation!" I announced loudly, pointing my index finger to the sky._

"_Show me then." Farren ordered, fixing his pointy hat._

"_I can't really do it completely… I'm still stuck running and singing and... yeah..." I explained vaguely._

"_Don't care. Let me see your improvement." He shrugged off, moving against a wall._

"... _Fine." I agree hesitantly. I hummed the opening while stretching and then sang. I Ran off. Shockingly, my legs didn't hurt. Actually they felt like they could go on forever._

"_Farren, why don't my legs hurt?"_

"_Dream Land. We go over this again and again; physically nothing will happen to you." He explains obviously irritated. "That also wasn't teleporting."_

_"Yeah, it will be. Just need to practice more! Oh, __Are you going to teach me Italian again now?" I ask, taking a few steps back._

"_Nope," giving a pop to the 'P'. "You'll get your first break today~" He sung out looking at my expression._

_I felt like I could cry. Never, in a million years had I thought the devil would let me take a break. Shit. Did I call Farren a devil again? Suddenly knives were thrown at me, making me squeak but not scream like the first thousand times. "Not the devil, not the devil, not the devil, not the devil…" I repeat like a mantra._

_As I was repeating my mantra I had begun to disappear. "Damn, that body doesn't need much rest. I'm already leaving." I grumbled._

* * *

Snapping my eyes open, I notice I'm back in the crib. I look around and see Mama writing in her diary. "Mama?"

She drops her diary down and runs over to me, "Rinato, your fine! That's good." She gave me a few pecks on the cheeks. "Anne told me you wanted to be fast like Papa and over-worked yourself."

"Anne? Do you mean Maya?" I asked.

"Is that what you're calling her? Either way, Anne is the maid." She explains, kissing me again.

"I'm sorry for making you worried." I apologized, bowing my head down.

She snuggled me close to her and whispers in my ear, "Its fine, I love you still." She pulls me away and exclaims, "Now! Let's go eat an early dinner!"

We yell out in unison, "YEAH!" Letting go of whatever worries we had. She carried me to the dining room, where I met Papa.

He was sitting in the chair sipping his espresso. "Having fun running?" He teases.

"It was fun! Tiring but fun! Though, I still need to sing when running and I still stumble." I mumble the last part.

Papa answers, "of course, it's not easy. You are still nine months or did you forget?"

That's right. I'm still 9 months. There is no need to work so hard, the weight of the world is not on my shoulders. I let a smile take my face, "Thank you! I did forget!"

Mama giggled, "Now, now let's order some food." She took a seat in her chair as she calls out, "Wai-"

Before she finished Maya teleports and asked, "What would you like to order?"

"Two hot chocolates, 2 spaghetti meals and mashed peas," papa ordered, taking another sip of his espresso.

"Maya, can I still call you that?"

"Of course you can, Mistress Rinato, I like the name." She smiles back at me. Then, she leaves to get our food.

Once she left I turned to Papa and complained, "So… Mashed peas this time?"

"It's healthy for a growing girl like you." He added, pulling my sideburns lightly, letting them bounce. Anime Physics. "Nice, sideburns."

"I know." I approved, giving a pull myself. "Papa? Mama?"

"Yes?" Mama replied, tilting her head to the side a bit.

"You'll be going on the rollercoaster with me, right?"

Mama paled, "Wh- wh- why-why n- n- n- n- no- not." while Papa nodded.

We made small talk about things we did today, I sung to them in my horrible Japanese, and we ate our food happily. I would say, today was a huge success.

After the meal I got changed into Pyjamas and went to sleep. Farren wasn't there today for the first time and I had a fairly peaceful sleep.

* * *

I had to wake up early because we reached Mafia land today. Mama told me my pyjamas could be worn out, so I didn't get changed. We left and went out of the ship. Maya told me she'll be at home when I come back.

Papa left to the reception desk and we went to the hotel. Should I add that the hotel rooms were MASSIVE! The room had a similar design to the cruise. Blue walls and floors, nice big bed in the middle and to the side my crib.

When we were walking up to the room, I noticed a few pictures of Papa on the wall. I assumed he had something to do with the creation of the hotel.

Mama spent some time unpacking; while that was happening Papa came back with a box saying, "I have a surprise for you."

I ran up to him and opened it up…

He gave me… A gun? What? It's surprisingly light though, "Papa? Why did you give me a gun?"

"It's fake but you can scare away weaklings with it."

That would explain why it was so light and why I got no bullets. Now that I'm settled in, it's rollercoaster time!

.

.

.

.

.

_I will always care for you._

_Always._

* * *

**BOOM! THEY HAVE NOW REACHED MAFIA LAND!**

**She is going to meet one of the arcobaleno in the next chapter.**

**The reason why she's learning that 'teleportation' skill, (which is no where in sight) is because in KHR Reborn seems to be able to teleport from one place to another.**

_**TIME TO ANSWER REVEIWERS**_

_**BlueFire Jin14**_**- It will be following a bit of the manga and a bit of the anime. I think I will mainly be following the manga but I will mix in some things from the anime in there too. Moving on to your next question. When she'll meet Tuna-fish. I have no clue. She'll go to tutor Tsuna and meet him. Sadly, It will be a long wait.**

_**Where's the mayo-**_** Yep. The sadistic tendencies are all Farrens fault. Angels can be sadistic. I searched up the definition on my IPod and it said that an angel is a spiritual being (check) Represented in human form (check) with wings and a long robe (double-check) so with that, they can be sadistic.**

_**Guest**_**- I do have a plan for Bianchi, so don't worry!**

**Okay! So that's it, now review with your dying will.**

**Question: Fave food and why?**

_**-Gemini Wonderland**_


	4. Sorry, It's Classified

**Here is the one and only chapter 4! Microsoft Word wasn't working but I finally fixed it! **

**Thank you all the people who have reviewed, alerted and favourite **_**Always**_**, also to all the guests. **

**Summary: I died that typical cliché death. When I wake up, I find out I get to be reborn in Reborn! As Reborn. Understand? "I'm smarter than all of you combined. Thank you very much." Goodbye peaceful life.**

**Warnings: Swearing (rated T), FemOC!Reborn (I now proclaim FemOC!Reborn as a real thing)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn©, this wouldn't be a fanfiction if I did, Akira Amano owns it.**

* * *

_**QUOTES!**_

**Gokudera: Tenth I brought you white roses!**

**Tsuna: But why are they red?!**

**Gokudera: I got ran over a few times on my way here! ****-Tsuna and Gokudera, Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

_**REVIEWER QUOTE SPOTLIGHT!**_

"**I imagined Reborn running while singing Special Illusion.. ****... ****... ****... ****AWESOME!" ****-** **Animargaret (I wrote it and I can't imagine Reborn singing Special Illusion -_-")**

"**GAZSP! SUPER POWER BABY! ...Heck yeah." ****-StellaAniFan (I officially love you!)**

**Let's kidnap this kid she looks cute and defenceless- random kidnapper**

**nuh uh not on my watch and I can shoot you- Rinato pulls out the fake gun**

**It's probably fake grab her- kidnapper 2**

**Rinato pulls the trigger and it fires- Huh its actually real thanks dad ****-GreenDrkness (I found this so funny!)**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Sorry, It's Classified_

* * *

We were going to that ultra-freaky rollercoaster today! I packed my green backpack with all my essentials- bottle of hot chocolate (MUST HAVE!), a cheap phone, some coins and that fake gun Papa bought.

If I'm right the rollercoaster there was ranked 3rd out of 8,452 attractions. After a while of convincing, we managed to get Mama out of the house. The line was very long- I mean, VERY. Papa bought the tickets and we moved in line.

I had a look at the people in line, half were scared out of their pants and the other half were trying to contain their excitement. Then the 1% of them couldn't care less. Mama was the scared one, I would've been the one trying to contain their excitement and Papa would be part of that 1%- A perfect mix.

Mafia Land was very different from typical amusement parks. Nothing has any kind of age or height restriction. So really, you have little new born babies waiting in line for a rollercoaster… I would be living proof.

After waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting… I think you get the point. We reached the front of the line. We hopped into it, safety preparations- because even the mafia doesn't want to be sued. "Ready…" A voice announced

"Set… GOO!"

…

…

…

…

… Malfunction?

"And we're off!" _WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT WAS WITH THAT! WAIT! _I let out a scream of surprise. Papa stays still and Mama has… umm… fainted? I realized I was still screaming, breathe in, and breathe out, in, out, in, out. I totally didn't freak out.

Loop-di-loops, up and down and round and round and ygfbuiaafbzdscna… oh, sorry 'bout that. When we finally got off we moved onto the next thing. FOOD. I was surprisingly hungry, though I definitely lost my appetite once it had started. As we were walking over to the table, dragging Mama, she suddenly woke up.

Mama shouts out, "Claudio!" She waves at the man and he waves back. I swear Mama has a sixth sense for her friends. I observed man, blonde hair, blue eyes… A very army like get-up with well, army print… Everything. Bandana, pants and an unbuttoned jacket, revealing a black t-shirt underneath.

"Where's your wife?" Mama asked, snapping me out of my daze.

"With the baby," He answered cheerfully.

She jumps up and bombarded, "Really? That's amazing. Did you get a boy or girl? Age, you simply must tell me how old he- or is the baby a she? Anyways, how old? Don't forget to tell me the baby's name."

Claudio took a few steps away, with a comical sweat drop on his head. "A boy… Umm… He's twelve months and his name is Colonnello." My eyes widen considerably. I didn't expect to meet Colonnello's dad.

Papa gently tapped Mama on the shoulder to remind her, 'time to calm down.' I look closer at him and notice quite the family resemblance. They could probably have been twins, apart from the 'KORA!'

Mama continued, "This is my baby girl, Rinato." She lightly pushed me forward and I give a small wave.

"Yo. Nice to meet you Mr. Claudio," I greet before offhandedly saying, "You look a lot like Colonnello…" Promptly followed by me clamping my mouth with my hands.

He laughed half-heartily, "Alessa tells me that all the time! Wait how do you know that?"

My great answer was, "I am the world's greatest Hitman!"

Mama looks at me with mixed emotions while Papa just looks… Pretty happy, knowing I want the same occupation as him.

Claudio pulls out a phone and with the press of a few buttons, he shows us an image. An image of Colonnello, or Claudio as a baby. I hoped it was not the latter.

"Your son?" Papa inquires, for the first time in this entire conversation.

"Yup! You guessed it." Clicking a few buttons once more before snapping it shut.

Mama exclaimed, obviously overjoyed, "You look just like him! He definitely has Alessa's nose." _Is that really something to be happy about?_

Our little group walked over to a table in front of a café. The café was small and homey. It was fairly empty and didn't have many people working at it. As they were ordering, something caught my attention in the corner of my eye.

"Can I go over…" I hastily point over to where whatever-it-was, was, "there?"

Papa replies before Mama could, "Sure, don't go too far."

I run off, ignoring Mama and her complaints. I turn a corner and move to an alleyway. A child, wearing a hood was drawing odd patterns on the ground. I hesitate slightly but decided to walk over to the child. I was bothered to go all the way there, I figured I may as well see what the child was doing.

I peered over the child's shoulder and asked, "What are you doing?"

The child was startled and turned around quickly, "Who are you?"

"I'm Rinato Aloe and you are…?"

With hesitance the child answers, "Viper, my name is Viper."

I pondered for a while. _Where have I heard that name before? Viper. _I look closer at the child, the hood was stopping me from figuring out the gender of the child. "Are you a girl or a boy?"

"B- Boy" He stuttered, pulling on the hood.

_Viper… I've heard it somewhere, it's on the tip of my tongue._

I look at the patterns on the ground. They were various shapes- from the usual circle and triangle to irregular, unnameable shapes. There also were few lines that ran through the- the drawing, I suppose.

"What is it?" I asked, furrowing my brows.

Viper looked around nervously and mumbled something. Sadly, so quietly that it came out as incoherent nonsense.

"May you please say that again?"

Once again saying something, but the words coming out were less than a whisper.

"I suppose it's classified, you know, pulling a Mikuru Asahina."

Viper didn't seem to get the anime reference so I explained, "it's an anime reference, from the Melancholy of Huruhi Suzumiya." Of course, most people here are from Italy. Anime was not something all knew about- Viper was one of those who didn't know. "I can't wait to go to Japan," I mumbled to myself.

Swaying away from the topic I said, "Where are your parents?"

I realized afterwards that may have not been the best question to ask. "I'm here with my master."

_Master… You know, even though this is off topic, Basil calls Lemitsu Master, doesn't he…? Wait… Basil, Viper… Viper- Mammon. How did I not realize this? I finally get to meet a canon character! Though, Viper is quite OOC, he still is young, it's only appropriate that he isn't money hungry._

As I continued to ramble on in my thoughts, Viper begun to walk away, waking me up. "Where are you going?"

"Master is calling."

And so, with that Viper leaves to go off to this 'master' person. While he was leaving I turned my attention back towards the drawing he had done. I searched around for it but… It was erased. _Damn, I wanted to figure out what it was._

Viper soon disappears from my line of sight. I got up and ran back to the little group. They were exactly how I left them. Talking.

"I'm back," I announce quietly, sitting back onto the chair.

"What did you do?" Mama pipes up, giving me a pat on the head.

I shrugged my shoulders, "nothing much. I met a boy though, his name is Viper." Mama looks at me in that motherly you-got-a-boyfriend look. _Thanks for caring about your child's virtues. _Because of that I add, "Really? No, just no." Her facial expression changes to a slightly happier look- I mean really, why would a 9 month baby need a boyfriend? Remind me, please.

We continued on talking to Claudio. It was quite fun. I found out some embarrassing things about Colonnello that I never knew before- _perfect for blackmail… _Noticing I just thought that, _I've been hanging around Farren way too much._

We didn't go on anymore rides because Mama had chosen to talk for an ENTIRE DAY! Is that even natural? She was talking about who-knows-what for an entire day- so maybe not an entire day but from lunch to dinner time. Papa left Claudio and Mama to talk and took me away to get dinner.

* * *

As we ate dinner Papa asked, "Do you really want to be a hitwoman?"

I shake my head, "I want to be the world's greatest hitman."

"Hitwoman."

"Man, hitman."

"You're a girl."

"But hitman sounds cooler."

He sighed exasperatedly, "whatever you say."

I hum a victory song, Also known as the 'Hare Hare Yukai'. Papa had found out about my addiction to anime by this point, no longer bothering to ask what song I was humming.

Dinner was _delicious _as always- mashed potatoes, again. With hot chocolate, again. I'm eating the same things over and over again, aren't I?

I went into the room, climbing onto my crib. Failing, Papa lifts me up into it. Just as he was about to leave I questioned, "Who is Maya?"

He quirked a brow, "Maya? That's what you call Anne, isn't it?"

"Yup!"

So, Papa begins to tell me the story on how he met Maya…

.

.

.

.

.

_I will always believe in you._

_Always._

* * *

**That was chapter 4, hope you liked it.**

**The story of Maya, will be told in the next chapter!**

_**REPLIES TO REVIEWERS!**_

**Rei-sama (Guest)- Glad to know you like the story. The Truth of the Sky (By LeoInuyuka) will always be the best reincarnation story out there.**

**chibianimefan18- Fon is a popular pairing… Anyway… Pairing won't be done just yet as I want to focus on friendship first.**

**Guest- The plot huh… I can't really give a specific date as it is never mentioned in the anime (or manga) but I can give you a timeline I guess. Let's see, When she's 27 she will become an arcobaleno, She'll be an arcobaleno for 21 years and then will train Dino for 5 years, 3 more years to herself before training Tsuna. It took me forever to work out all the calculations so it matches up to Canon because Reborn's age was never told.**

**StellaAniFan- Maya was a character I came up with on a whim. She was just going to be the maid on the ship but… She was POPULAR. I mean, seriously popular, based on your reviews. So I ended up loving her too much and brought her back.**

**Where's the mayo- Perfectly Wonderful reactions from our Tuna-fish indeed *evil cackle***

**Review or I'll bite you to death! (That's right, I'm threatening you… okay, not all of you~)**

**Question: Fave place to go on a vacation too.**

_**-Gemini Wonderland**_


	5. The Beauty of Interruptions

***Looks at long list of excuses* Yup… I found the perfect excuse. I had to help Superman save the world, slay a couple hundred dragons and attempted world domination (which didn't work, but I tried). Are you buying it? NO!? Whatever, deal with it. Sorry this has come out sooooooooooooo… (You get the point) late. School has started back up again, sorry (again) if updates become slower.**

**As an apology I have made this a **_**double update! **_**HURRAY! Hopefully this makes up for the lost time…**

**Summary: I died that typical cliché death. When I wake up, I find out I get to be reborn in Reborn! As Reborn. Understand? "I'm smarter than all of you combined. Thank you very much." Goodbye peaceful life.**

**Warnings: Swearing (I tell you every time, it's T rated. Swearing is to be expected), FemOC!Reborn (I proclaimed this as a real thing in the last chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I own it all! MWHAHAHAHA *Cough* Okay, okay, Akira Amano owns all of Katekyo Hitman Reborn©. I DON'T… Sadly.**

* * *

_**QUOTES THAT DESERVE TO BE UP ON THIS FANFICTION!**_

**Bel: Pose?**

**Fran: Don't all the heroes who transform and magicians who cast spells have those? I'm the type of person for whom doing that is necessary.**

**Bel: I'm going to kill you. Or better yet, commit suicide right here.**

**Fran: But the thing is, I can't lift my arms because of this hat. So what I'm saying is, can I remove it?**

**Bel: No way! You'll die wearing it! –Bel and Fran, Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**"Sir, is porn a genre!" – A random classmate, English class (This really did happen ^^)**

* * *

_**QUOTES THAT BELONG TO PEOPLE WHO REVIEW!**_

"**You're just so cute, I so wanna kidnap you!" –** **Anisthasia**

"**A fake gun for his little angel!"- Silent-melody2413**

* * *

_Chapter 5: The Beauty of Interruptions_

* * *

"Anne was an orphan…" Papa begun, moving around in his seat a bit to get comfortable. "Some people went there and shot every last person down. So-"

"WAIT! If they shot every last person, then Maya wouldn't be here now," I interrupted, pointing a finger accusingly.

A tick mark appeared on his head, "Let me finish the story, I was getting to that part." I nodded my head quickly, that was followed up by a sigh from Papa. "So, as I was saying, they had shot everyone except Anne- I'll call her Maya for the story."

"Come on, continue! Don't leave me hanging," I whined, not giving him a break.

He sighs once again before continuing, "Stop, let me finish. She had hit her head trying to escape. With that, she got amnesia."

I clapped my hands together, "Ohhhhh… The plot thickens!"

"Let. Me. Finish." Papa warned, giving me a glare. Obviously, noticing the warning, I shut up. "Good," He says with a nod. "I was given a job to check that particular case, there I met Maya. She didn't know anything about herself. I found a file with her name, Anne."

"So that's her real name!" I exclaimed happily, before dread covers my face.

"Will you stay quite?" He asked, extremely threateningly. _NODNODNODNODNODNODNOD. _"We have no evidence if that's her real name or not, just what was on the file. Back to the story, she was brought here, trained and such. A bunch of stuff happened, THE END." He rushed through the story.

"That's it. All that build up for… That? You made the readers wait for Maya's story and all they get is- is- is… That?" I asked in a tone full of despair. Papa raised an eyebrow and I grumbled under my breath, "Don't worry, just breaking the fourth barrier wall."

"Look at the time," he began, looking at his invisible watch. "If you don't ask for anything more, you won't get mashed food."

My face lit up with that, I agreed, "You've got yourself a deal."

* * *

Day two was very… How to put it? Exhausting? No… Long? That's the word. Day two was very long. The day started off semi-usually. I get dressed in some childish onesie, Mama packs my bag with a few things, and for once it doesn't include mashed food.

They proceeded to take me outside and we visit other attractions in Mafia Land. I had honey flavoured ice-cream, green tea, fried rice, pasta. I got to eat a bunch of different food, instead of my plain and usual, milk and mashed-whatever.

Also, a circus seemed to be there today. It wasn't really what I expected, nothing had been since I came to this world.

The circus was called 'divertente circo' which wasn't a very unique name. If you translate that into English it would be 'fun circus'.

The beginning was the ring masters little speech and him introducing the acts. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages. Welcome to divertente circo!" He announced, cheers rang through the tent.

"Today's acts are…" A drumroll echoes and a spotlight is added to the stage behind the man. "Twin clowns, The Rose siblings!" One man and one woman stood beside each other. Their matching rose-red hair reaching both their shoulders and odd white eyes glistened as they faced the crowd. They didn't look like your typical clowns. No big red nose or oversized shoes and clothes. The makeup on their faces were done beautifully and the clothes they were wearing were matching casual wear.

Another drumroll was heard, "A ventriloquist, Sir Lantana!" Another spotlight was added to the stage to the left of the Rose siblings. A man in his late 40's sat on an old rocking chair with 2 gorgeous dolls on his lap. The doll on his left leg was a female. Long midday-yellow hair, cascaded just past her mid back along with an olden Victorian-styled dress. The male on his right leg had sunset-orange spiked hair, paired with his prince-like outfit. All three of their eyes were a glowing lime green.

Sir Lantana spoke out with a low, croaky voice, "This is Peach and Plum," gesturing to the female doll and then the male.

Mama whispered beside me, "Aren't they pretty?"

"Very," I reply, not moving my gaze from the stage.

Once more the drumroll plays out, "Our group of acrobats, Bird of Paradise!" A larger spotlight shines onto the group. Their attire for the show were midnight blue leotards with mint-green tights. Large orange wings flared outwards from their backs. They all had rainbow –coloured hair, varying in style. All their eyes seemed to have a majestic glow to them.

"Finally," Cue the drumroll, "a lion tamer, Miss Begonia!" A bright light shines onto an actual lion. Yes, this 'lion tamer' was a lion. She wasn't the colour of a lion either. She was a mind-boggling pink and yellow mix. With her onyx-black eyes, large and, might I say, innocent-looking.

The ringmaster himself was very stereotypical. A large belly, in a red coat and black boots. His eyes, however were closed the entire time and his hair was hidden behind a top hat. That is, if he had any hair- which I highly doubted.

They didn't have many acts. Altogether they had 5 acts. Each with their own individual ones and one as the big finale.

The first act were the twin clowns. Instead of randomly tripping over and saying random jokes, they threw knives at each other. Yes, you read that right. They threw knives at each other. Sometimes, they would catch it or others they would dodge it. Seeing this brought up bad memories with Farren. Speaking of which, Farren said that my break will last for an ENTIRE WEEK!

Back on topic, the twins threw knives at each other. They mysteriously changed the knives to other objects. Flowers, pumpkins, guns (which they did not shoot but threw), boxes and time to time, mannequins. If you look closely, you may notice mist flames surround the item and change. Though I didn't find it funny, it did do the trick for the audience. Not everybody, but most.

The second act was the ventriloquism. He did an amazing job. Considering he had the very low, old voice he did great! Around the mouth of the dolls, a light rain flame would cover it. For the girl- Peach, if I'm right- he did a very sophisticated voice, it had an English accent, the way he (she?) spoke was too… Plummy for my liking. Way too high class, if I met a person who spoke like that on the street she would instantly be considered a bitch.

The boy- Plum, was it? - was done like a… maybe 15 year old. It was a silvery voice, clear, light, and pleasant. It was nice to listen to. If I ever met this person, they would be considered the go-to person to talk to. I repeated 'to' so many times, I realise I'm breaking the fourth barrier wall.

There was a loud applause after he gave a bow, stating his show has ended. This, of course, signalled the third act to begin. Bird of Paradise acrobatic group, was up next. It was a floaty act. You could notice slight sun and cloud flames, if you looked carefully enough. It was almost like they were birds themselves. It looked as though they were flying. They would fall and be caught by one another. They would walk on the tight rope while standing on top of each other. _They have a lot of trust._

After their colourfully, stunning performance, the next was the 'lion tamer'. I will from now until the end of time put that in quotes. The 'lion tamer' is really just a lion. A pinkish-yellowish lion, to be exact. What did this lion do? You may be asking. It danced. Again, you are reading that right. The lion got up on its hind legs and started to dance the tango by itself. On its feet you can notice an occasional spark of green lightning flames.

For their final act they all joined in, even that fat ass ring master. They all had a flame. The ring master completed it with his storm flames, each one had a flame but the only flame missing was the sky flame. It was to be expected, sky flames are rare. They combined all the flames in a flurry of colours, it was beautiful. They formed an entire garden of flowers. Each created their flowers, respectively.

The Rose Twins made indigo roses, Sir Lantana made blue lantanas, Bird of Paradise made a yellow-mixed with-purple bird of paradise flowers and Miss Begonia made green begonias. To finish it off the ring master made red grass. The colours were off but they still looked amazing. Along with that, they danced the tango, threw knives at each other, spoke in strange voices and did cartwheels.

After the performances we left, everyone with smiles on their faces.

"That was a nice…" I yawned, "nice ending…"

"It was, wasn't it? I loved it a lot! I enjoyed the whole act, they looked like they were having so much fun!" Mama exclaimed, putting her hands far apart from each other in front of her, to show how much.

I looked up to papa who was carrying me, "how 'bout you?"

"I enjoyed it," was Papa's single answer.

Mama brought her hands up and announced, "I loved the colour! It was beautiful, all their flames combined! Ah, do you know what flames are?"

"Yeah, I do. Dying will flames, right?" I lazily replied, lolling my head back.

Papa asked, "How do you know?"

"I'm the world's greatest… Hit… Man…" I said, holding back a yawn.

* * *

We continued on our way back and I was tucked into bed, with a light kiss on my forehead from Mama and Papa.

Once, I got comfortable I fell asleep pretty much instantly.

_I looked around and I saw a little girl, who looked about 8 sitting by herself on a bench in front of a park._

"_Hello?" I greeted, looking at the beanie-wearing girl._

_The girl looked up at me and asked, "What is it?"_

"_Sorry, why are you alone?"_

"_I'm waiting for my parents."_

"_May I your name?"_

"_My name is…" The girl moved her mouth but nothing else came out._

.

.

.

.

.

_I will always be by your side._

_Always_

* * *

**I hope that chapter is OK, don't forget that it's a double update so read the next chapter too. Hopefully, you liked the whole use of Dying will flames in the circus too.**

**That dream she was having will be explained in the next chapter.**

_**REPLIES TO A BUNCH OF REVIEWS!**_

_**Guest**_**- I'm going to assume you were the guest that asked me to do the timeline-thingy, sorry if you're not. No need to say sorry, I enjoyed making it and I would have to at some point anyways. In a flashback they were all wary of each other, correct, I decided it would be fun if they knew each other, or at least some of them. Glad you like the story!**

_**RecordingDreams**_**- Interesting dad, my grandfather is like that… -_-"**

_**chibianimefan18**_**- When I wrote 'army looking-clothes' I pretty much guessed it was going to be very obvious but meh. I would love to go to Japan too, but I doubt I'll last on the plane as well.**

_**Silent-melody2413**_**- You reviewed for each chapter, Thanks so much! I'll reply to each one, starting with… CHAPTER 1: The previous version was horrible, be glad you didn't read it, but I might be being a little biased towards myself. So the whole 'lecture teacher' idea, I'm not going to use it in the first chapter but I'll definitely use it somewhere in the story!**

**CHAPTER 2: Glad she isn't a Mary-sue. I tried to make her mum 'special' and 'different'… Make her sorta, unexpected. A certain continent to fulfil you dream, that's nice even if it sounds cliché. I would go to a certain continent to fulfil my dreams. **

**CHAPTER 3: 'course she's gonna sing bad XD, she doesn't know how to speak Japanese fluently so it will probably sound some-what stupid. XD This family has a thing for mashed food, she might gain an affinity for mashed food if it continues. I'm going to try to mention canon characters as often as possible, but it will be hard because a lot of them aren't even born yet.**

**CHAPTER 4: Final one! Viper tends to have gender issues, half the fics Viper is a girl and the other half of the fics are boys. I had to search on the wiki, apparently Viper is a boy so… yeah? Glad you like reading Reborn's life! Thanks for reading this story!**

_**StellaAniFan**_**- Yeah, I thought he was a girl too but I searched up on the Wiki and he is apparently a 'he'. Yes, Eliodoro does know something, it will be explained in later chapters. I'm just trying to hint it out. Glad you like the story!**

_**GreenDrkness**_**- That's a nice place to want to go. I want to make her Mum seem like the 'jump to the worst conclusion' types. Thanks for reading!**

_**Where's the mayo**_**- I would like to go to Akihabara too. Thanks for reading!**

_**Anisthasia**_**- Glad you like Reborn (Rinato/Carla) she's got way to many names at the moment. Also ultra-glad you like the story, thanks for reading!**

* * *

_**SNEAK PEAK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

"DIE! DIE! DIE! MWHAHAHA!" I yelled, every time I pulled the trigger the word 'die' just jumped right out of my mouth.

"Rinato! You've been hanging around your father too often!" Mama cried dramatically, simply walking over to me. Of course, my childish legs couldn't carry me far and she was caching up, fast.

"Nuh-uh, it's actually a dwarf I've been hanging around!" I shouted back at her, still shooting random things. I started to kick sand around too, annoyed that some pigeons didn't run away.

* * *

**Question: It will be in the next chapter, so read on!**

_**-Gemini Wonderland**_


	6. Dreams

_**THIS IS A **__**DOUBLE UPDATE**__** PLEASE READ THE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS!**_

* * *

_Chapter 6: Dreams_

* * *

Today was the final day in Mafia Land, we were only staying for three days. I enjoyed myself though. I got to go on the rollercoaster, met Viper and Colonnello's dad, watched a circus that used flames and at heaps of different food.

For the final day we got to relax at the beach. The beach had pristine waters and litter-free sand. The sun shone high in the sky giving everyone skin cancer. Mama wore a hoodie over a pink bikini, Papa wore green shorts with a blue shirt, with his fedora and I got a yellow one-piece swimsuit.

Papa set up the umbrella and Mama rolled out some beach towels. While they did that, I drank hot chocolate. Even if the day was the hottest day on Earth I would still drink it.

The day would have been considered perfect. Seriously, it was _this _close. That is, until Mama snatched my hot chocolate away and scolded, "A baby shouldn't just be drinking this." She waved the bottle in front of my face tauntingly.

"Huh? What are you saying? I'm old enough to drink it," I said hysterically, heaping the ice from the cooler.

Mama was not fazed by the show of hysteria, or maybe she didn't notice. None the less, she hadn't budged and instead continued, "A child needs proper milk, or at the most water. Constantly drinking chocolate milk will ruin you." I stood up and walked quickly towards her, my hands feeling numb from the cold sensation.

"So, from this day until the day I believe you can, you are ban from chocolate milk," Mama ended.

As soon as her little speech finished, I had reached my destination- directly in front of her. My voice started in a mumble, the hysteria still showing, "It's not chocolate milk…" It became clearer, "It's hot, isn't it? Hot chocolate…" I then spoke in a completely audible tone, "You can't ban me. It's like stopping me from meeting my love. YOU CAN'T!"

I threw my hand up into Mama's oversized hoodie, releasing the melting ice. Mama screamed, dropping the bottle and moving it instead to lift the hoodie up. Letting the ice fall onto the sand.

The bottle cracked. It was an ever so tiny crack. It was on sand after all, still it hit a rock, cracking it. The brown liquid oozed out of it, wetting the sand. I didn't pick the bottle up, as it had died already. I ran. I ran back to my bag. It wasn't too far away.

As a baby, my stamina was horrible. Even with all that practice, it still wasn't enough.

The bag was a few inches away. I reached out to the bag and pulled out the fake gun, hanging out of the unzipped bag.

Mama had warmed up after that incident and was running over to me. I pressed the trigger of the gun, shooting out of it was miniature marshmallow.

It hit Mama on the head.

I began running around shooting everything possible. The random stranger baking in the sun, a child's sand castle, a teen's ice-cream and even that bird flying by (that I missed).

"DIE! DIE! DIE! MWHAHAHA!" I yelled, every time I pulled the trigger the word 'die' just jumped right out of my mouth.

"Rinato! You've been hanging around your father too often!" Mama cried dramatically, simply walking over to me. Of course, my childish legs couldn't carry me far and she was caching up, fast.

"Nuh-uh, it's actually a dwarf I've been hanging around!" I shouted back at her, still shooting random things. I started to kick sand around too, annoyed that some pigeons didn't run away.

"STOP!" Mama demanded, I replied with a simple shake of the head. "What do I need to do then?"

"Get… rid of… the ban!" I replied firmly, already panting heavily from all the running.

Not noticing, I bumped into Papa. This was about the time I thought, _well, shit_.

He kneeled down and before I got the chance to sprint off he held onto my shoulders. His grip on my shoulder stopped me from moving, and I only had about five marshmallows left. _Oh, how Byakuran would complain about wasting the marshmallows._

Papa grumbled, "What are you doing?" Annoyance was leaking out with every word.

All the insanity I was using disappeared, bringing me back, not to my normal state but to an extremely frightened one. I stuttered out, "P-pro-prote-tes-testing?" It ended coming as more of a question because by now I wasn't so sure.

Mama had caught up, not a sweating at all. Compared to me, the person sweating Niagara Falls. "Lift the ban? I don't think so," Mama said, aiming for the fake gun.

Just as she was about to grab it I pointed the gun towards her, and shot the last five marshmallows. That was a waste, she ended up taking the gun out of my hands.

"What ban?" Papa asked raising an eyebrow.

Mama suddenly went into her 'doctor' mode, luckily she dumbed down the language, "babies need calcium to grow up, what has calcium in it? That's right milk. While, yes, chocolate milk-"

"Hot chocolate! There is a major difference! Do you need me to mephlan mph meh miffeanf mph…" I interrupted, my mouth was quickly clamped by Papa's hand.

She lightly coughed and continued, "Where was I? Oh, while choc- hot chocolate does contain milk, the chocolate is not healthy. Also take into consideration how much chocolate is actually put in there. A lot when you think about it. The am-"

I managed to get my mouth away from Papa's hand, "I get it! No need to continue!"

A light pink spread across her cheeks as she mumbled, loud enough for us all to hear, "I did it again, didn't I?" Our answers were simple nods.

Papa said, trying to stray away from the topic, "How about we bargain?"

"Depends?" I add, with a shrug of my shoulders.

"No hot chocolate until your first birthday for a pet?"

"That's a great idea, come on, any pet you want!" Mama encouraged, a triumphant smile etched on her face.

With some hesitation I agreed, because it would be cool to have a pet. Good reason, huh? We went to our room to start the negotiations.

Once we reached the room Mama complained, "We wasted a whole day!"

"Talking to Claudio wasn't?" I sarcastically reminded.

"No fighting, we shall begin," Papa started, taking a seat on his bed.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

"Lion?"

"No."

"Polar Bear?"

"No."

"Alligator?"

"No."

"Mutated dog?"

"No and how?"

"I don't know, a ladybug?"

"Really?"

"No."

"Stop switching rolls and choose an acceptable pet," Papa complained, though it came out as an order.

Finally I realised theperfect pet, for some reason I hadn't thought about until now, "A lizard, chameleon specifically."

"Is that really what you want?" Papa asked, losing his patience.

"There's no going back," Mama added_, real reassuring_.

"I want the chameleon, I will call it Tuna," I announced, pointing a finger to the sky for extra effect.

Mama had an anime-styled sweat drop on her head while Papa either a) managed to hide it under his fedora, or b) expected something stupid to happen.

Papa sighed, "Do you understand how illogical that is?"

Mama giggled right after, "A chameleon named Tuna!"

"It makes perfectly logical because I am the world's greatest hitman and, as long as you believe that digging moles exist," I replied, sitting back down. I was planning on naming the chameleon Leon but once I get original Leon, he would have to be named Leon the second or Dr. Fluffy, for no real reason in particular.

"Digging moles do exist," Mama said, while Papa sighed once more for the-who-know-how-many-times-so-far today.

"My point exactly. Look at the time," I began, looking at a clock on the wall. "Nighty-night," I hopped over to my crib… And fell. "Damn it."

I stood myself back up and attempted to climb over into my crib… And failed.

Papa snickered, "Help?"

I turn around to face him slowly, "Yes." I pouted as he lifted me up. A light giggle escaped Mama's lips.

Hearing her laugh, my attention turned towards Papa. I haven't heard a jolly 'o laugh from him ever. Mama, yes, Papa, never. So I did the only thing I could do- tell him some shitty joke, "Can I tell you a joke?" Mama yelled out a loud 'YES' while Papa nodded. "This is a good one! A man walked into a bar." Mama moved up closer and Papa moved back, clearly expecting something horribly dumb, "Ouch."

Yup, that was an amazing one-liner joke. Freaking amazing, obviously. I bet every soul listening will laugh. That's right, it wasn't just my parents listening; ghosts that I couldn't see must've been listening.

…

…

…

…

…

…Alright, maybe not.

"That was horrible," He deadpanned, a hand over his face as he shook his head exasperatedly.

Mama laughed sheepishly, "Better luck next time."

I took a bath, they took showers, we all got dressed into our PJ's; You know the normal stuff people do before going to sleep.

I slowly began to nod off to sleep, after they had tucked me in.

* * *

_I see that girl again. The only thing there is that girl sitting on a bench, in front of a park. Her beanie still hiding her eyes._

"_Where are you parents?" I asked, remembering our last conversation, unsure if she remembered herself._

"_Oh, it's you again. They're still not here yet," she replied, looking off distantly._

_A question instantly clicked in my mind, "how long have you been waiting?"_

_She blinked a bit in thought, "I think a day or two, I've lost count."_

_In shock, I took some steps back. "How is that possible?" She simply shrugged her shoulders in reply. "I'd like to see your face, can you take off the beanie?"_

_The child hummed as she pulled the woollen beanie off. Mayonnaise-white hair fell loosely, landing on her shoulders. Porcelain skin matched beautiful pearl-blue eyes._

'_Is she… Who I think she is?' I thought, taking another shocked step back. "I didn't catch your name last time, what is it?"_

"_I didn't tell you my name."_

"_You… Didn't?"_

"_That's right, you never asked."_

"_I did, strange…"_

"_Well, my names Anne. Anne Pecora."_

.

.

.

.

.

_I will always be there for you._

_Always._

* * *

**I hope this chapter was satisfying. Maybe not, but I hope. My chapters are getting shorter, I think. I'll try to make a longer one next time. The pace will start picking up. I wanted to kind of get some introduction chapters, so you get to know the characters better.**

**I would like congratulate Tsuna and Reborn on a happy Birthday!**

**If you want an omake, just request one, with an idea. Cause I'm too lazy to think one up XD**

**Review to the EXTREME!**

**Question: Why do you like anime?**

**_-Gemini Wonderland_**


	7. Maximised Insanity

**I'm so sick of exams! 3 days ago I had a science and Vietnamese (The school chose the language I had to learn, I wanted Japanese) exam. 2 days ago was the Home economics one, and yesterday was my Maths and Part 2 of my Viet one. I was studying like crazy because I am complete shit a maths. Anywhooo… Saving first world problems for another time…**

**There was some confusion in the last chapter. Some of you believe that 'Anne Pecora' is Rinato's old life's name. Anne is Maya. Carla is Rinato/Reborn. Hopefully this solves any confusion ^^**

**Summary: I died that typical cliché death. When I wake up, I find out I get to be reborn in Reborn! As Reborn. Understand? "I'm smarter than all of you combined. Thank you very much." Goodbye peaceful life.**

**Warnings: Swearing (Do I even need this warning anymore?), Mentions of a Females 'special time of the month' (only mentioned, not gone in explicit detail), FemOC!Reborn (Yeah… I'm not even gonna bother…)**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, I still have to do this? I've mentioned enough times that I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn©, Akira Amano does.**

* * *

_**MORE RANDOM QUOTES!**_

"**It's not called being gay, it's called being FABULOUS!"- Pewdiepie (Friday with Pewdiepie)**

"**Those eyebrows are against school rules. I'll bite you to death" –Hibari Kyoya, Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

_**QUOTES AGAIN BUT THIS TIME FROM REVIEWERS~**_

"**People flying with flames, chopping a mountain with a sword swing, ninjas that put magicians to shame. Yeah, I think anime is a whole lot better." –Where's the mayo (I totally agree)**

"**The gun appeared with marshmallow bullets! (Scariest sh*t ever btw)" -** **LuckiShatterTwin22**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Maximised Insanity_

* * *

We went back home. It was a boring ride, like REALLY boring. So very, unnaturally boring. So very, freakin', unnaturally boring.

With that boredom came my death.

.

.

.

.

.

_So my story ends here. Death from boredom. (Once) Carla Patel, (now) Rinato Aloe and (soon-to-be) Reborn died at the age of 9 months._

If you believed that, you're part-monkey.

If you believed that you're part-monkey, I'm part-monkey.

If you believed that I'm part-monkey than you're part-monkey.

If you beli- Alright, I do realise I'm going in circles.

Yep, the ride back seemed even longer then the ride there. Part of this may be because Maya wasn't there. Another reason may be because Papa was on a mission and wasn't coming back home with us. The last reason might be because I did everything I could think of.

I tried that damned Rubik's cube, and completely failed. I also had a go at Sudoku, I gave up after solving one of them (which was not easy, plus I still didn't get it correct). Not to mention the crossword an old lady gave me, which was 60 years old. Not the lady, the crossword. I didn't know over half the words in it. So, I tried and gave up. I began playing poker with myself, Mama caught me and took the cards away.

_I want a DS. A DSi would work. A 3DS would be even better. Make that a 3DS XL. _

_Please. _

_Please with pineapples and skylarks on top. _

_Please with a Power Ranger bitch slap to the face._

… _My sanity is leaving me again._

While I kept making a mental wish-list of knickknacks (That crossword is getting to me) to entertain myself with, I hummed the Namimori anthem under my breath.

Mama eventually noticed me staring out into space, silently humming. She walked up to me and asked what I was doing.

I replied subconsciously, "-want a Bazooka, I want a pineapple, I want a yellow bird, I want a boxing glove, I want a tuna, I want a fedora, I want a-"

"Okay! You want a lot of things!" Mama yelled out, snapping me out of… Whatever you could call that state of mind.

I blinked. "What are shouting about?"

She tilted her head in confusion. "You were listing things you wanted."

"Come on, I'm not that greedy… Right?"

"Right…" She scratched her head sheepishly. "Food?" I nodded.

During the time we went over to dining hall, I asked Mama a few irrelevant questions. No questions with deep meanings. Just flat-out questions that annoy the shit out of anyone you ask.

* * *

"What happens when you get 'half scared to death' twice?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Why don't the hairs on your arms get split ends?"

There was no reply, however her face looked some-what appalled.

"Where are all the mentally handicapped parking spaces for people like me?"

Another silence. She looked at me like I was a baboon. Which I was not. I'm part-monkey, not baboon, remember.

"If money doesn't grow on trees then why do banks have branches?"

Silence~ her hand looked like it was just itching to face palm.

"Why is the word for "a fear of long words," hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia, so long?"

Her face was aghast, hearing me recite the entire phobia. What can I say, if you had a friend who had that fear you would want to shove it in their face too.

"If one synchronized swimmer drowns, do the others drown too?"

Her hand was really tempted to face palm.

"If you were a genie and a person asked you this wish, 'I wish you would not grant me this wish' what would you do?"

Ohhh… That face palm must really have hurt.

"Why did Yankee Doo-"

I was interrupted, "Stop." She released killing intent.

I shut up.

I also noted to myself, _don't annoy either parents…_

"So-" I was again cut short as Mama released a 'I-will-torture-you-then-kill-you' aura. The aura made me forget I was her daughter, instead more of a hostage.

… _Unless you want an early grave._

The journey there was fun and dandy.

If you beli- Alright, I won't do this again.

The journey there was actually dead silent. It was horrifying.

A man sung random gibberish as he passed by, breaking the silence. Mama was not taking that well. She knocked him out cold.

A while later a journalist-in-training came by and asked for a quick interview. Mama, didn't knock the person out and just merely said, "No." Stupidly, the trainee continued to ask and wouldn't stop pestering her.

So she was knocked out.

People continued to piss her off as we continued on our way.

That was when I finally thought, _why haven't we reached the hall yet?"_

I looked at a small map I stuffed in my pocket. Then I look away. Map. Path. Map. Path.

"WE'VE BEEN WALKING IN CIRCLES!" I screamed out, pulling my (what little I had) hair.

Mama was easily annoyed by this and her arm moved up to my neck before her other hand held it down.

"Well someone's on their-"

"Don't finish that."

I hastily thought up a lie, "I was just gonna say I'm super busy next period." _That was stupid. Really stupid._

"You don't go school."

"Yes I do! I have a schedule," I pulled out another paper stuffed and crumpled in my pocket. It was the Sudoku one. I silently cursed at my luck.

I showed her the Sudoku and pointed to the first numbered square. "See? On the first period I have the sixth period?" I nervously laughed.

Mama raises her hand.

"CHILD ABUSE!" The hand moved closer, so I shouted the only thing left. "RUN LIKE A BITCH!"

I ran as fast as possible and turned a swift corner. I paused, my back against the wall, catching my breath.

Listening carefully I heard Mama mumbling, "-ive, six, seven, eight, nine, ten…"

I sighed in relief. I wasn't planning to be killed anytime soon.

I notice a small flag with the words 'Dining Hall' on it. Not bothering to wait for Mama I went in. ("Parents, Young miss Aloe?" "Mama is on her special time of the week. Papa is on a mission." "I see, come in.") I took a seat and ordered rice and some pumpkin soup. Keeping my end of the deal, I didn't order hot chocolate, as tempted as I was.

* * *

That was the most exciting part of the entire ride back. Apart from that, everything went on normally.

When reaching the house, I met Maya. She looked the same since we last saw each other. The only difference being the uniform she wore.

"Mistress Rinato, Ma'am, Welcome back." She greeted, politely curtseying. A few other maids and butlers gave us their greetings too.

"I'll be in my room, ask if you need anything." Mama said, walking into the house. I hummed in reply.

The aforementioned maids and butlers took the luggage inside. I stopped Maya just before she was going to help them. "Can I talk to you?"

She professionally answers, "Of course, Mistress Rinato."

Maya picked me up and carried me to my room. While she placed me in the crib I asked, "Are you Anne Pecora?"

She was addled for a moment, hesitantly she replied, "That's what my files say, how did you know?"

"I'm the world's greatest hitman," I stated seriously.

Her eyes, once normal, with no hidden motives- Just being the Aloe family's maid, changed. They changed to one filled with determination. "Please."

That single word was filled with such strength, it forced me to answer, "A dream." Maya tilted her head, showing a side I usually don't see.

"I met a girl, roughly eight years old. She was waiting for her parents on a bench in front of a park."

'_What's your name?'_

"The girl looked just like you. A younger version though."

'_Well, my name is Anne, Anne Pecora.'_

"She said her name was Anne Pecora."

"Thank you for telling me," she happily thanked.

I made a thumbs up sign. "No problem-o. But why thank me?"

"You confirmed I did have parents who cared."

"It was just a dream, might've been fake."

"None the less, I trust you." Maya left, smiling.

I tucked myself in, missing the feel of my crib. My baby instincts kick in and I fell asleep once more.

I wasn't too sure what would happen in my sleep. From meeting Farren for training to having the most peaceful of slumbers, what time I had to myself had gotten seriously stuffed up.

* * *

I was back where I was in my last couple dreams. The bench, right in front of the park with a girl sitting on it, swinging her legs back and forth.

I went up to her and greeted, "Hi."

"Hello, it's you again."

"You're Anne, right?" I inquired, making sure I heard it right.

"How did you know?"

"You told me last time, remember?"

"I'm sure I didn't."

That sentence brought back a memory, from the last time we met. She said I never asked for her name. Now, she can't remember telling me.

"I'm sure you did, do you recall our last conversation?"

She shook her head. "No, I remember you, I remember where I am; I remember a lot. Many things but the conversations I had." She paused for a moment. "I feel I'm slowly forgetting other things too. Some very important, others not as much."

_Maybe, Maya having amnesia is having an effect on dream-Maya._ "You're waiting for your parents, right, do you know who they are?"

There was a silence before she bursts into deranged laughter. The eight-year old swayed uncontrollably on the bench.

It shocked me. It would've shocked anyone. Maya is kind, loyal, calm. She's the very definition of pleasant.

My voice came out less than a whisper, it croaked in fear, "W- what's so- so fun- funny?" I tried to restrain my shaking, my feet locked on the ground.

The laughter faded, as she answered, still giddy, "I've been waiting. All this time I've waited for them. I can't even remember who they are."

The laughter started again.

Random objects began to float up into the air. The earth trembled and cracks formed in the ground. The sky turned dark grey, almost black.

Everything went into flames.

"STOP!" I cried out, sweating bullets. I scanned the area I was in and sighed in relief.

* * *

I was back in my room. In my crib. Where, as long as there was no dream-ception, everything was normal. Well, as normal as it gets.

Suddenly, I was bored again.

I've been told more than once that my attention span is really low.

I looked at the clock. "Goddammit! Why is the clock here in roman numerals?!"

I reverted back into a 2nd grader and started, "I equals 1, II equals 2, III equals 3, and IV equals 4. That means it is 4 o' clock now." _That's going to become a digital clock. Just you wait._

I then look out the window. The sun was still up in the sky, meaning it was clearly the afternoon.

Thereupon I lay in my crib, staring at the most entertaining ceiling ever.

I was bored out of my mind once more.

.

.

.

.

.

_I hope I won't always be bored._

_Hopefully not always._

* * *

**I went with a some-what more comedic ending.**

**I had slight writer block while typing this up. I do have a reason. That reason was because something processed me to read 'My Immortal' a Harry Potter fanfic. While I'm not big in the fandom, this fanfic is infamous as the 'worst fanfiction ever'. Me being the mad genius I am thought it couldn't have been that bad. Oh, how I was wrong.**

**Best I don't ramble about this anymore.**

_**REPLIES TO REVIEWS FROM REVIEWERS THAT REVIEW! **_

_**chibianimefan18- **_**Yeah (wo)man, double update! Anne is Maya, Carla is Rinato/Reborn. I hope this clears up any confusion. I like anime because it's awesome to the extreme too! Gimme a brofist! *Brofists laptop screen* Oww… Not the greatest idea…**

_**KizunaChaos- **_**Me, serious? Why that's impossible… Alright, all jokes aside, that wasn't me being the 'most' serious but it was more serious than the first write-up.**

_**Faliara**_**- This idea was in my head before I even read Truth of the Sky. I have read it all now and I love it XD. I love these sort of fanfics too! Forcing her parents to bring her to Japan… You my friend are an official genius (join me comrade)! I don't know why I didn't think of it but I'm totally using it.**

_**Where's the mayo**_**- (Yells out to the sky) In your face Earth! I don't fail at comedy! Someone actually admitted it was funny. Here take this pineapple! *Throws pineapple at laptop screen*… *Pineapple rebounds onto me* That hurt damn it!**

_**Kawaii Fruits**_**- First of all, I love your name. Secondly, that… Was a great chapter? *Cries out in joy* I knew this day would come. Indeed, my sister told me that joke. Just had to use it XD Why wouldn't I like anime? I wouldn't like it because… Umm… Umm… Oh look a bird! *Runs away***

_**Akayuki Sawada**_**- That's right I went there. I touched that precious subject all anime lovers on earth hate to be asked, because seriously, why wouldn't you like anime? *silence* That's what I thought! **

_**Anisthasia**_**- Glad the chapter was satisfying. This chapter was longer by a bit… Not much though. As long as you love anime all shall be fine.**

_**LuckiShatterTwin22**_**- That was funny? Glad I don't fail at humour ^^ That's right, what better way to use a gun than to stuff marshmallows in it and use them as bullets!**

_**StellaAniFan**_**- OTL I'm sorry for killing your children, Byakuran! No problem, you don't need to review every chapter, we don't all have time for it. The rain flames weren't really for anything. I just had the ventriloquist left and the only flame left was either sky or rain. It wouldn't make sense for the sky flame so I decided that the rain flame would have to do. **

**That's all.**

**Review so I feel loved. I'm selfish like that :3**

**Question: What does the fox say?**

_**-Gemini Wonderland**_


End file.
